The Cable Car
Description The Cable Car is a gauntlet (sort of). However, you can leave it and return to where you left off if you are playing the Normal mode. If you are playing the OMGHARDMODE, you must complete it in one go. However, if you have the Statically Charged Buff from Warden Cliff's Tower, you will fight OMGHARDMODE enemies in Normal mode. Once the buff ends, the enemies revert back to normal. You can then leave and get another buff, and pick up from where you left off and continue fighting OMGHARDMODE enemies. There are 7 enemies in total. Check here to see which items to get the buff ! Before you complete the gauntlet for the first time, you will not be given a choice of difficulty (default is normal mode). Location Trainwreck > The Mangle > The Cable Car Encounters This is a special type of gauntlet where you have the choice between Normal mode and OMGHARDMODE. In "Normal" mode, you can leave and come back to continue later. In "OMGHARDMODE", if you leave in the middle of the gauntlet, you will have to start again from the beginning. ''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.'' Rewards After completing the gauntlet, the Dungeonmaster presents you with two options. *The first option is "I want gear!". Should you choose it, you will obtain a Tiki to Ride (Level 12 physical weapon, 62 - 93 damage, with a chance to flare for hot hot heat damage), a Gun Mic (Level 12 autotune weapon, 52-78 damage), or a J.P.'s Safari Adventure (Level 12 outfit, 120 damage deflection). *The second option is "Surprise me". Choosing this options results in the getting of a Tiny Cameraman, a pet that gains a special move "B Roll Footage" at level 5, which deals [[Damage Types|'hot hot heat damage']] (normal amount). Also deals additional variable hot hot heat damage each round for the remainder of combat. However, due to the variable nature of the DoT (damage over time), the actual damage per turn may vary. This variance has so far given the results of an average DoT of 101, with a minimum possible DoT of 81 and a maximum DoT of 121. The effects of "B Roll Footage" can stack. Dialogue The Dungeonmaster-Before Gauntlet : "After venturing through the treacherous thickets of The Mangle, you happen upon the disastrous remains of the derelict train that gives the area its name. After a particularly unlucky die roll, you decide to investigate one of the abandoned train cars. You deduce that this must be the Cable Car, based on the eroding signage written on its side. : Before you enter, I must give you fair warning: The sheer terrors that lie ahead can flay a man's flesh clean from his bones; even if he's wearing +7 Chain Mail of Flay Reflection. Brave the challenges ahead if you can, but know this- the foes you encroach upon will surely offer you a poor reception." :: > Enter the Cable Car! The Dungeonmaster - After Gauntlet : "Well done, adventurer! You've traversed the treacherous realities of The Cable Car and lived to tell the tale! Even the mighty Communications Commission, ever watchful, was no match for your prowess! An ornate door stands ever-vigilant before you, light slipping through the cracks of its mighty frame. Distill your mind of all thought and worry, then speak silently of the reward you desire. When you step through this door, you shall have that which you have earned. : "Choose wisely, adventurer." ::> I want gear! ::> Surprise me! Through the Dungeonmaster's Door : " You reach out to take that which you've earned. As your fingertips clasp around it, the world before you falls away to blackness. You close your eyes tightly as darkness washes over your every fiber. You open your eyes slowly to find yourself outside the Cable Car, your reward tucked safely in your hands." The Dungeonmaster - Before Gauntlet (when it has been completed at least once) "You return, once more, through shredded steel and crushed industry, to The Cable Car. But what's this? In light of your previous success, a new path through the perils of the dungeon lies open to you. A deviously difficult path, one that must be completed in one fell swoop, lest you be thrust back to the beginning... But what rewards await you? Find out, if you dare." >Enter the Cable Car! (NORMAL) >Enter the Cable Car! (OMGHARDMODE)